headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker
}} Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker is an American feature film of the science fiction and fantasy genres. It is the ninth live-action feature film in the growing Star Wars universe, the tenth theatrically released film if one includes 2007's Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and the thirteenth Star Wars movie in total, including television movies such as the Star Wars Holiday Special, The Ewok Adventure, and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor. It is the third film in the franchise produced under the ownership of Walt Disney Productions and follows the 2017 mega-blockbuster Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. The film was written and directed by J.J. Abrams, and co-written by Chris Terrio. Colin Trevorrow, and Derek Connolly were former script writers on the movie. It was released theatrically in the United States on December 20th, 2019. The movie stars Daisy Ridley as Rey, Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron, John Boyega as Finn with Adam Driver as Kylo Ren. Original trilogy cast members Mark Hamill, Anthony Daniels, and Billy Dee Williams all reprise their classic roles of Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, and Lando Calrissian, with archival footage of the late Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Principal photography on Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker began on August 1st, 2018. Shooting commenced at Pinewood Studios in London, England. [https://www.starwars.com/news/star-wars-episode-ix-cast-announced Star Wars.com; "Star Wars: Episode IX Cast Announced"]. Lufasfilm, (July 27th, 2018). * Secret working titles for this movie were TriXie and Black Diamond. It is a common practice for studios to create false working titles so that the general public would remain unaware that a major franchise movie was being filmed, and thus discourage people from interfering with production. * The title of the film was not revealed until eight months prior to the film's release. It was revealed at Star Wars Celebration on April 12th, 2019. This is the longest period of time that fans had to wait for a title drop of any Star Wars film in the franchise prior to its release. * Actress Carrie Fisher, known for playing Leia Organa in the series, passed away from complications due to heart failure on December 27th, 2016. With the blessing of Fisher's family, including daughter Billie Lourd, who plays Kaydel Ko Connix in the new trilogy, Lucasfilm was able to use previously unused footage of Fisher's to include the character in Episode IX. * Original script concepts for the movie were developed by Colin Trevorrow, who was also tapped to direct the movie, but was removed from the project due to so-called "creative differences". Lufasfilm head Kathleen Kennedy fired Trevorrow from the project in September, 2017, which came hot on the heels of similar production shake-ups, such as was seen on the franchise's spin-off projects Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, and Solo: A Star Wars Story - both of which saw their original directors and/or screenwriters removed from the project in mid-production. Collider.com; "Here’s Why Colin Trevorrow Was Fired from ‘Star Wars: Episode IX'". Chitwood, Adam (May 11th, 2018).'' * Director J.J. Abrams was hired to direct The Rise of Skywalker following the termination of Colin Trevorrow from the project. Abrams had previously directed the 2015 film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Upon returning to the franchise, Abrams decided to bring in a completely fresh script. He also consulted with franchise creator George Lucas and discussed the best way to bring a three-trilogy family saga to a cohesive conclusion. Collider.com; "J.J. Abrams Consulted George Lucas Before Writing ‘Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker’". Chitwood, Adam (April 13th, 2019). * One of the most surprising reveals during the initial trailer drop was the unmistakable sinister laugh of one Sheev Palpatine, which closes out the preview. To assure that there was no mis-leading intention with this audio clip, Palpatine actor Ian McDiarmid joined the Rise of Skywalker cast at the Celebration panel. Collider.com; "‘Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker’: What Does the Return of the Emperor Mean?". Goldberg, Matt (April 12th, 2019). * Advance pre-order tickets for Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker went on sale as early as Monday, October 21st, 2019. * The final trailer for Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker dropped on Tuesday, October 22nd, 2019. * Late actress Carrie Fisher receives top billing in this film. This is probably the only time in film history that an actor receives top billing in a film that they had no active participation in. * The events of this film take place in 35 ABY, which is thirty-five years after the Battle of Yavin. This year is conterminous with 3312 LY in the Lothal Calendar. Recommendations See also External Links * * Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:9th installments Category:2019/Films Category:December, 2019/Films